


Released

by ljmaystrader



Series: Bound/Unbound [3]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljmaystrader/pseuds/ljmaystrader
Summary: Ember has unwittingly triggered a heat that threatens to spread throughout the ghoul's quarters. The first ones to be affected are those who came to investigate the sounds emanating from the ghoul's communal bathroom.If you would like to know how it started, please read parts one and two (Leashed and Unleashed, respectively) in this series.





	Released

Neither of us had noticed we had drawn a small audience. A quintessence ghoul, an earth ghoul, and another fire ghoul had heard the loud screaming from down the hallway and had come to investigate to see if someone had slipped and hurt themselves. The smell of the heat hit them like a swift punch to the gut. Their eyes immediately dilated as their cocks stiffened beneath their sleep pants or boxers.

It was as if someone simply flipped a deep rooted switch within them as they gingerly looked to one another, their skin flushing as the heat flared to life within them. It wouldn’t be long now until they were all naked and fighting amongst one another to see who would be the first to penetrate who. Lucifer forbid it spread across the whole wing of the ghoul’s dorms. It would be utter chaos, just like the last time. It didn’t result in any unwarranted injuries, but they were too sore and bruised up to be able to perform the daily chores and activities expected of them. Not to mention the length of time it took to fully clean and repair everything.

It obviously was the earth ghoul who got pinned by both the muscular and sturdy fire and quintessence ghouls. He whimpered as they both looked at him like their next meal. The fire ghoul, Swiss, crouched at the side of the earth ghoul and in one swipe of his razor-like claws, shredded the taller ghoul’s shirt, exposing the gorgeous pale skin beneath. His nipples were already pert and waiting to be played with. Mountain just accepted that he was going to get spit roasted between Swiss and the broad quintessence ghoul, Aether.

In the background, noises between whoever else was going at it continued to interrupt the shared silence between the three of them. They had barely gotten inside the bathrooms when the heat had struck them, so they didn’t even get a chance to check on who it was within the showers.

Mountain lay helpless at the hands of Swiss and Aether. He looked up at Swiss, his sparkling blue eyes greeting Swiss’s deep brown ones. Mountain blinked rapidly as the smile widened across Swiss’s features, displaying pearly and sharpened teeth that just waited and begged to be dragged over the taller ghoul’s body. Aether, who had pinned the earth ghoul’s hips down, now picked at the waistband of Mountain’s sweat pants. He grabbed the cotton fabric in his hands and yanked them down along with his boxer briefs with one fell swoop of his deft hands. Mountain’s cock sprang loose and was largely ignored as the two larger ghouls worked to undress as quickly as they had disrobed their smaller framed friend.

They flung Mountain over roughly and onto his hands and knees. He hissed at the pain that sprang up from his bones colliding with the cold hard tiles. Immediately he was beckoned forward onto Swiss’s thick and waiting cock. Swiss grabbed a handful of Mountain’s loose dirty blond locks and wasted no time in throat fucking the ghoul. He struggled to breathe and keep up with the rapid fire pace Swiss had set for him, but his eyes rolled backwards into his skull as he groaned around the girth filling his mouth.

Aether smacked Mountain hard over his right ass cheek before rearing back and backhanding him across the left. He dropped to his knees behind the earth ghoul and began to knead at his ass and thighs, growling possessively at the earth ghoul. He bent forward and swiped his tongue between Mountain’s cheeks causing the lithe ghoul beneath him to trill enthusiastically. He knew better than to try and just fuck him with no preparation. As much as Aether wanted to delve deep inside his friend, he didn’t want to actively hurt him.

Aether continued to lick over his mate’s hole and massage the tall ghoul’s ass. He also held him better in place for Swiss who continued to fuck into Mountain’s mouth. Aether spread Mountain’s ass apart a bit before driving his tongue into his hole. He moaned and Mountain shivered at the vibrations it curled through him. 

Swiss pulled back from the smaller ghoul’s mouth only to tap his dick against the blonds’ tongue and slide back inside the wet heat of Mountain’s mouth. He stood still this time and pulled on Mountain’s hair to signal him to please him as he wishes. The earth ghoul understood and bobbed his head over Swiss’s length. He glanced up at the tanned fire ghoul, whose head was tossed back in pleasure. Mountain closed his eyes and went back to the task at hand. 

Behind him, the muscular quintessence ghoul could take no more and needed desperately to be inside the lean earth ghoul. He pulled his face back from Mountain’s ass and glanced around them. There was at least two other people in here fucking, so surely there would be some lube somewhere. Spit and good faith just wasn’t going to be enough for him to squeeze his sizeable dick inside Mountain. He slapped the earth ghoul’s ass once more before rising up to his feet. Aether looked over to Swiss and snapped his teeth at him, daring him to try and take his play thing away from him. The fire ghoul dipped his head in submission.

While the church provided many things, lubricant was one of those things that just wasn’t always in surplus because of the rate it got taken. He first checked the usual spot for it in the linen closet in what they referred to as the “safe sex” basket, which usually contained a couple of bottles of lube, spermicidal gel, multiple types of condoms, dental dams, and the occasional pair or five of rubber gloves. It wasn’t in there so the other ghouls in the showers must have it. Aether glanced around the bathroom to see where they may have put it. He rounded the corner, closing in on the guttural sounds erupting from the shower stalls. Not too far away near a bench was a discarded bottle of lube, laying next to what appeared to be a pile of clothes and… a long chain of metal? Whatever it was he didn’t give it much thought as he quickly bent to scoop up the plastic bottle and get back to his mate.

He paused, thinking he had heard a name come from one of the moaning and panting ghouls in the shower, but shrugged it off and hurried back to his waiting treat. He dropped back on his haunches and clicked open the bottle of lube and tipped it up over Mountain’s asshole directly. Mountain hummed around Swiss’s cock and jolted at the cold and viscous liquid at his backside. Aether smeared it over the puckered flesh before inserting two fingers inside the smaller ghoul. Aether wasted no time to try to acclimate the earth ghoul’s hole for what was to come. He roughly flexed his fingers, scissoring them apart as he thrust them repeatedly into Mountain. 

The earth ghoul didn’t seem to mind, as he grunted and groaned in pleasure and began to push his hips back further to try to force more of Aether’s fingers inside of him. Swiss caught him by the hair and tugged insistently back towards his crotch. His brown eyes were blown wide and he wasn’t about to give up the hot mouth around his throbbing cock. Mountain slid his mouth back further onto Swiss and stole a glance upwards at him as if to tell him he wasn’t going to go that far away.

Aether layered kiss upon kiss over Mountain’s back and hips as he continued to prep him. The heat was beginning to fog his brain over and he began to drag his teeth over the earth ghoul’s skin and bite at him leaving deep burgundy teeth marks in his wake. He added a third finger to which Mountain cried out and released Swiss’s cock with a wet pop and a low moan. He tossed his head back and looked back up at Swiss with half-lidded eyes. Swiss couldn’t resist the look Mountain gave him, it was like a puppy left out in the rain, and you had no choice but to give in. He knelt down and planted a kiss on Mountain’s lips, darting his tongue across the younger ghoul’s lower lip. He tasted himself on Mountain’s tongue and shuddered in delight. Swiss pulled back and stared down into his blue-green eyes. Mountain was so beautiful the way he looked so longingly up at him. He hooked his thumb on the little ghoul’s jaw and stood up again, bringing Mountain’s mouth back onto his cock. 

Mountain hummed in pleasure, sending the sweet vibrations from his throat through Swiss’s dick. He brought a hand up to stroke towards the base as he hollowed his cheeks, slowly moving up to tease the tip. He flicked a forked tongue over the flared head and gently swirled it about the slit. Aether meanwhile had had enough of the foreplay. He removed his fingers and wiped them on Mountain’s thigh before he reached back over to grab the lube. Though, it seemed redundant, it made sense to the large ghoul at the time.

He clicked open the bottle once more with a swift motion and again poured it directly onto the smaller framed ghoul. He popped it closed and tossed away the bottle towards the counter. He immediately maneuvered to slather his cock with the generous glob between Mountain’s cheeks. He tapped his dick against the ghoul’s ass to try to get his attention, but Mountain just thought it was just a weird thing that Aether liked to do. He tapped a few more times. When Mountain didn’t respond he groaned and leaned down to where his lips brushed the earth ghoul’s ear.

“Mountain?” he growled lowly into the ghoul’s ear. “Are you ready to take my big fat cock in that tight, sweet little ass of yours?” The earth ghoul choked on Swiss’s dick at the larger ghoul’s words. He had to let go of the dick in his hand to brace himself as a full body shudder rolled over him. He nodded enthusiastically while still holding Swiss’s cock in his mouth. He glanced sidelong at Aether. Mountain’s eyes brimming with tears from the ache the heat gave him. Mountain did his best to offer a rather emphatic ‘YES!’ but, what else could be do but mumble an ‘Mmmf-HMM’ with Swiss’s dick lodged in his throat?

“Good, good. I’m going to stretch your ass open,” he angled his cock against Mountain’s hole, “so, fucking, wide,” he punctuated each word with a slap to the earth ghoul’s ass, pushing more of his hardened length into Mountain as he went. He growled deeply. “Fucking Lucifer… you’re so fucking…,” he grunted and thrust the rest of the way inside. “Tight!” Aether exclaimed. He growled deeply, finally getting what he wanted and needed. The heat had fully bloomed in the pit of his gut now and he was desperate to fuck the beautiful earth ghoul raw.

Aether didn’t waste any time as he set a harsh pace, fucking the earth ghoul. He grabbed onto Mountain’s hips with a bruising grip as his eyes rolled back into his skull. Mountain was being impaled from both ends now and he was positively drooling at the thought of the two men taking him and using his body for their pleasure. This wasn’t his first heat, but it was his first with the other ghouls here at the abbey. They were intense and domineering. He soon lost track of any and all thought as the heat swarmed and consumed him whole.

Swiss didn’t even need to move or drag Mountain back and forth over his dick as of the force from Aether’s thrusts was enough to jolt the thin ghoul back and forth. Instead, he buried his claws into the earth ghoul’s hair once more and tried to just hang on as the pleasure engulfed his body. A shudder soared through him and unexpectedly he lurched forward as he came down the tall ghoul’s throat.

“Shit!” Swiss kept Mountain’s head in place as hot jets of cum painted the inside of his throat. Mountain did his absolute best to swallow it all down, being careful not to spill a single drop. Swiss grunted at the pure bliss that was Mountain’s throat constricting around his shaft.

It was slightly embarrassing being the first one of the three to orgasm first, but with the heat swirling through them, it was something that was bound to happen. This may be the first orgasm but it would be far from the final one of the night for him. He relaxed his fingers and dropped to his knees to devour the earth ghoul’s mouth with hot and hungry kisses. Their mouths collided; a clash of tongues and teeth. Mountain moaned deeply and appreciatively into Swiss’ mouth. Swiss could feel the desire pulse through the earth ghoul’s body; the intense need to fuck and be fucked until he could barely move. He pulled the earth ghoul up and onto his knees. He wrapped his arms around the skinny ghoul in a warm and tight embrace. He continued to deeply and wetly kiss Mountains beautifully swollen lips

The change of position had Aether’s fat cock pounding into Mountain’s sweet spot and the earth ghoul cried out in aching pleasure into the dark fire ghoul’s mouth. There were tears of pure bliss in the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill over when Swiss finally pulled away. The assault on his ass was absolutely brutal and he was being enflamed with the unbridled lust. 

“You’re such a good boy, Mountain,” Swiss crooned as he slithered his hand down Mountains lithe body to wrap his fingers delicately around the earth ghoul’s cock. “Such a good boy,” he began to stroke him. “Aren’t you?” he pumped his hand faster and harder. “Taking Aether’s big fucking cock in your ass like that…” Swiss grinned as Mountain began to unravel at the seams. Swiss licked his lips and rolled his hips seductively onto the thin ghoul before him. He couldn’t help it. His cock was already good to go again, and he was desperate for the friction that Mountain’s body gave him.

Mountain put his hands on Swiss’ broad chest to brace himself. His head fell forward onto the fire ghoul’s shoulder, panting. His breath was hot against Swiss’ beautifully glistening dark skin. The steam was building, swirling through the air and billowing out from the bathroom’s open door. It wouldn’t be long until the entire hallway was tossed into the throes of the heat.

Mountain’s cries of pleasure were building in intensity and it wouldn’t be long before he would reach his first orgasm of the night. Aether continued to plow ahead with no intention of slowing down or stopping. The sounds of flesh smacking against flesh filled the air, spurring them all to the edge.

Swiss leaned forward, pulling the quintessence ghoul into a deep and impassioned kiss, effectively squishing Mountain between the two strong ghouls. Aether clearly dominated the darker ghoul, but Swiss knew he would soon have the strong quintessence ghoul pinned underneath him one way or another and fucking him as if his life depended on it. Aether pried open Swiss’ mouth with his tongue. He could taste hints of Swiss’ cum on his tongue from where he had been kissing Mountain. He groaned with a deep appreciation for the taste and slammed even harder into Mountain than the poor ghoul thought was even possible. He was going to be sore for the next few weeks if Aether continued at this pace. 

Mountain tried to hold on to Swiss’s shapely shoulders but just couldn’t. Aether’s dick was keeping him from thinking clearly. He helplessly wrapped his arms tightly around his brother ghoul and hoped for the best. Swiss continued to pump away at his cock and it was proving too much stimulation for the earth ghoul.

He came with a howl, splattering Swiss’ hand and stomach, his own stomach and the floor with his release. He was followed up shortly by Aether, whose thrusts never faltered or slowed down as he continued to fuck into the earth ghoul. Aether bit down onto Mountains shoulder to claim and mark him first. He penetrated the skin and blood rushed into his mouth. He pulled back with a satisfied growl, blood dripping from his sharp teeth. Aether grinned at Swiss and pulled him once more into a deep kiss, sharing the earth ghoul’s blood between them. 

Swiss was the one to pull back now, breathless and so turned on he couldn’t stand it.

“I need you to fuck me, Aether,” Swiss begged. “Fuck my ass hard like you did Mountain’s,” he pleaded with his eyes just as much as his mouth. He looked at Aether like a man dying of thirst and Aether was the glass of water promised him. Swiss licked his lips as Aether pulled out of Mountain’s hole. Mountain slumped forward onto the dark fire ghoul, well and spent for the moment. Aether leaned in to give the fire ghoul a taste of what was to come, but pulled back before he could be consumed by his lust. 

“We need to move this guy out of the way first, unless you want me to just fuck you over his limp body,” he snickered. Swiss looked down to the spent ghoul that was heaped onto him. He nodded in agreement and wrapped Mountain up in his arms lovingly, picked him up, and laid the drained earth ghoul on his back onto one of the bathroom’s benches to rest for a bit. Mountain’s limbs dropped to either side of the warm wooden bench.

Aether rose to his feet to give his legs decent stretch. The cool tiles of the bathroom floor were not the best to stay continuously kneeled down on. Swiss glided back over to the large quintessence ghoul, looping his toned arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. Aether accepted the ghouls advances, and his cock twitched, ready to go again. Aether stroked himself a few times and pulled back from Swiss’ mouth. 

“Tell me what you want, Swiss,” he growled in a deep and sexy tone into Swiss’ ear. Aether could feel the shiver it sent through the fire ghoul’s body. 

“Oh, fuck, you know I like it when you use that voice,” Swiss groaned, his body involuntarily rolling against the sturdy quintessence ghoul. Aether grabbed a handful of Swiss’ hair and tugged his head back. He nipped at Swiss’ ear.

“I asked nicely, don’t make me repeat myself,” he dug his claws into Swiss’ scalp.

“Fucking Lucifer, yes,” the fire ghoul hissed. Aether’s claws felt absolutely sinful. His eyes rolled back into his skull as he panted out an answer to his question. “I want you to f-fuck me raw. I want you to bend me over and- ah!” Swiss was shoved down onto his knees at this point.

“Lick my cock clean first, and we’ll see if you deserve to get fucked by it,” Aether sneered at the fire ghoul. Swiss only groaned and reached out for Aether’s dick. He swapped Aether’s hand for his own and flicked his forked tongue over it. Aether’s head tilted back and he groaned deeply at the hot muscle teasing him. Swiss grinned and continued at a rather slow pace.

Aether had a beautifully thick cock with throbbing veins, and an exquisitely flushed head like a cherry on top. Swiss loved the sight of the large ghoul before him and couldn’t wait to show him just how much he appreciated the view. He finally took the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. He thought about having that big dick buried to the hilt in his ass, how much it would stretch him open. Oh, the delicious ache and burn from being torn apart by that decadent cock. It was more than Swiss could deal with at the moment. He opened up his mouth a little more wide and slid more of Aether’s length past his lips, slowly beginning to bob his head back and forth.

He pulled back and released his cock with a wet pop and grinned up at the larger ghoul. He licked his lips before smacking them together and placing delicate kisses over Aether’s shaft. Swiss settled his left hand against Aether’s hip, his right wrapped around the cock before him. He circled the base with his index finger and thumb and pulled back to expose more of him. He flicked his tongue over the slit and licked it clean of the dripping pre-cum. Slowly he moved to take Aether’s cock back in his mouth. He began to hum around him, sending bolts of pleasure up his spine.

He squeezed Aether’s hip and inched it back further and further with every bob of his head. Soon he was clutching an ass cheek and giving it a firm squeeze in tandem with slurping and sucking Aether’s dick. He hollowed his cheeks on every backstroke of his mouth and tried his best to stick his tongue out further on each forward stroke. He began to stroke with his hand now, and gave Aether’s ass a quick strike. Aether grunted and thrust forward involuntarily. Swiss swallowed around his cock as a thin line of drool began to drip from the corner of his mouth.

Swiss was just as good with his mouth as he was with his hands, he clawed across Aether’s ass and hip and brought his hand up to cup Aether’s balls now. Between the ministrations of his mouth, his hand stroking his cock and the hand fondling and massaging his balls, Aether was going to come undone soon. The heat rallied in his gut and swirled tighter and tighter. Swiss wasn’t letting up and what’s more he kept moaning around his dick. Aether curled his fingers into Swiss’ hair and scratched at his scalp to find purchase onto something. Swiss kept taking more and more of Aether’s shaft into his mouth with every few strokes of his mouth and soon his nose was buried into the small curly hairs of Aether’s groin.

Swiss held there for a moment, then swallowed best he could around Aether’s cock. He hummed appreciatively and pulled back, gasping for air. A thick string of saliva mixed with pre-cum connected from his tongue to Aether’s dick. He looked up at the large ghoul and smirked. 

“Do you know how much I love seeing you from this angle?” Swiss asked. “How many nights I’ve jerked it thinking about your fuckin’ dick sliding between my lips?” he licked around the tip of his cock, before kissing the tip carefully. He slowly slid him inside his mouth ‘til just the head was past his lips and fluttered his forked tongue over the slit. Aether groaned and placed his hand on his hip as if it would give him a better stance to withstand the barrage of pleasure from Swiss’ tongue, mouth and hands.

Swiss pulled back and released his cock like a lollipop. He continued to flick his tongue around the head and stare up at Aether with dark and hungry eyes.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me, Aeth? How fucking sexy you always look, especially up on stage. The way you look in those pants and the way you move in them…” he closed his eyes as a full body shudder rolled through him and he moaned, biting his lower lip. When he opened his eyes, Aether was panting hard and trying to focus on him. It was a losing battle.

“Oh fuck,” he gripped Swiss’ skull and brought his lips back to his cock. “Keep going,” he groaned as Swiss accepted his dick back into his wet and waiting mouth. Swiss slurped noisily around his cock as he began to up his stroke game. Aether began to crumble apart now and was visibly quaking from the pleasure. Swiss took Aether’s balls in a firm grip and squeezed, gently enough to not hurt him, but firm enough to demand attention be brought to them. He leaned off of his cock for a moment.

“Come for me,” Swiss demanded softly, looking up at Aether. He took him back into his mouth and began to suck his cock in earnest now to finish off the large quintessence ghoul. A litany of curses dripped from his mouth as his head tilted back on its own accord. Aether screwed his eyes shut.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, shiiiiit,” he groaned and breathed out. “Fuck- Swiss! I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna-! C- uugh!” Aether grunted and lurched forward, hunching over the sweaty ghoul before him. Swiss continued to stroke and suck, insistently. He was determined to drain every last drop from his balls at that moment. Aether bucked wildly, unable to control himself. He was completely at Swiss’ mercy.

Finally after what felt like a small agonizing eternity, Swiss relented, and flung his head back. His tongue was out and licking and smacking his lips as if he had just finished the most delectable dessert imaginable. Swiss grinned up at the strong ghoul, who panted and shuddered still.

“So what do you say? Do I deserve to get fucked now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you would like to see more in this series, leave a comment and let me know <3
> 
> Apologies for any spelling or grammatical errors, I should be asleep instead of writing.


End file.
